Back to you
by Her Highness Gaki-chan
Summary: Hiding behind a fake name and face Hinata now is in a grand tour with her old friends, but here's the catch they don't know who she really she is. Will they find out? Or the better question How will they find out? - Sequel to 'Talents' xD
1. Mai?

**AN: Hey! THIS IS THE SQUEAL TO 'TALENTS' So I changed my mind about uploading this on the 20****th**** hehe hope you like it but I gotta warn you I had lots of difficulty with starting this so I don't think it's that good but tell me your opinion it always helps, I might edit it if you guys don't like it. Anyways ENJOY!**

**Ps: For those who is waiting for an update on 'Accidental Marriage' I'm really sorry but I'm going to upload a chapter hopefully soon I just need to get my head into it, again sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto hahaha just kidding I own nothing!**

**Playlist: Starships by Nicki Minaj, Wild ones by Flo Rida feat Sai**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Back To You

_**3 years later**_

"Mai…Mai…Mai…Mai…" Everybody was cheering waiting for the newest celebrity to show her face, she was exceptional. Her voice enchanted many making them fall at her feet. Mai was the new name in the world of fame; she came out of nowhere and surprised everyone with her unique style.

The stage was her home and once she gets up she's a whole new different person. Her confidence is high and her dominance for the stage impressed many producers wanting to sign a contract with her but the she already signed with someone long ago, Hiashi Hyuga to be specific, he found her and she was a hit in the world of fame.

Rising from below the stage, the young girl smirked and as soon as their eyes landed on her many fans screamed her name.

Mai was beautiful she had long blue hair that is castrated down her back, she had a soft pale complexion and beautiful purple orbs, her body was slim and slender that could give a model a run for her money.

Mai was a role model to everyone and many people idolized her, following her footsteps, but not many knew of her past it was all a mystery. And she prefers it that way.

_**Starships by Nicki Minaj**_

As soon the beats reached her ears her body swayed, grabbing her microphone her voice echoed through the concert hall making her admirers scream showing their enjoyment of her singing, Mai smirked and twirled making her short dress flow around her.

She was all pumped up, her dancing was hype and everyone joined her as she jumped reaching her hands up in the air; Mai expressed herself through the song. It showed many sides of her, like how fierce she can be or how quiet and innocent her voice would become.

She was a girl with many talents and obviously her upbringing was surrounded with music. Ending her song with a high jump, everyone cheered at the new sensation.

"How are you tonight" Mai screamed in the microphone waving at the people who came to support her. Having shouts of hooting and whooping she grinned "Well tonight I have a special guest who would join me in a duet, give a clap for Sai" more screams could be heard especially from girls as a hot raven head entered the stage, he was wearing black skinny jeans with a white T-shirt with lots of black graphics and a straight leather jacket over the shirt.

He smiled at Mai "Thank you for having me here and hello New York" Sai shouted greeting the crowd, "Nice to have to you Sai" she smirked at him as the band once again started to play that night.

_**Wild ones by Flo rida feat Sai**_

Mai breathed slowly and grinned 'Time to show them how wild I can be' she thought as she began to sing strongly, the hype beats made the whole crowd dancing, but not only the crowd was affected seems like Mai decided to join in the fun.

Her body started to move on their own accord she always hid herself and showed a side that she wants people to see, so this is the first time she ever let herself go since she left high school.

Sai took Mai by the waist, and started to sing, his voice was light and amazingly sweet. His rapping was the best that Mai heard in a long time. Grinning at him she sang her part and danced against Sai who was following her movements, both singing were with perfect chemistry, his lightness and her fierceness combined in a perfect mixture. They just clicked. Slowing their movements, Mai slipped away from Sai and sang softly as if she was begging the crowd to tame her from her wildness.

It was a cute gesture to her fans and Sai came beside her and smirked as he rapped telling the people that this side is new and this is beyond expectation from them but nothing it going to stop them from living their life.

Mai smiled and leaned on Sai as she sang the last verse softly after she ended the song, she held the microphone close to her mouth and whispered "Tame me" everyone laughed at her words.

Mai always had a little humor to her; she liked to give little comments related to her songs. That's just how she expresses herself and that's why she was exclusive in this world.

"It has been a pleasure singing for you, good night" Mai waved at the crowd with Sai and together they left the stage.

Entering back stage Mai jumped pumping her fists in the air "We did it, it was perfect" she laughed, "Well if it wasn't for your voice I wouldn't have done it as good as without you" he winked, "Oh you, stop being such a suck up. You know you just want me in your bed but that is _**never**_ gonna happen. Toddles" Mai giggled innocently and winked back as she left Sai.

'Wow she saw straight through me' Sai thought sadly but smirked nonetheless 'But this is going to be interesting' he thought watching her walk away.

In her dressing room Mai flopped down on her couch she sighed heavily, she was tired and all she wants to do is sleep now. The concert was really troublesome as Shikamaru would say, Mai smiled sadly at the thought she really missed them.

A knock on the door startled her but when she saw her dad she relaxed a bit, "Hey dad" she smiled "Hey honey, great performance" he smiled back sitting next to her. "Thanks" Mai hugged him which he returned gingerly, he was always delicate when it comes to his daughter.

When he pulled away from the embrace he smirked, his new surprise is going to really shock. Mai rose a brow at her father's sudden change in mood 'What is he up to this time, wasn't it enough that he set me up with that pervert Sai' she thought disgusted at that git.

"So Hinata, how about a world tour with a new group" her father smirked widened as her jaw dropped at his new news "HA?" but he just smiled and left her.

'What is he up to?' she thought thinking who could this new group be.

**AN: I made Hinata's fake name Mai because it means brightness and when you think back to the other story she was this bright light to everyone, this is why if you are interested hehe ;p**


	2. Konoha 6

**AN: Phew it took me a long time to get this started I had to change the beginning a few times but I did it also a BIG thank you to animefan1809 who had encouraged me to do the next chapter, sorry I have uploaded it late.**

**Also BIG thank you's to Animefangirl95, Saki-Hime and addicted. series. fiction for the reviews and for everyone who favoured/alerted everything is appericiated ^^**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto :')**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Back To You

Hinata found out something about herself today. She was NOT a patient person.

Her father was 2 hours late and Hinata started to become frustrated, "This better be worth it, where are they?" she groaned as she paced the lobby.

"If you continue any longer you leave a trail behind you" a deep voice came up behind her making her whip her body round to look at the intruder.

"Sai! What are you doing here?" Hinata raised a brow at his surprise visit, "Why, can't I meet my girlfriend" he smiled and walked towards her ready to hug her but Hinata dodged her upcoming arms.

"Uh Sai I'm not your 'girlfriend' as you bluntly put it, if I remember correctly I told you that I would _**never **_be in your bed and I'm keeping my word" she smiled back as Sai's smile fell.

"Not yet honey" he mumbled as the hotel glass doors opened themselves revealing Hiashi and a group following him.

"At last do you know how long I've been waiting and I had to be with this guy!" Hinata huffed and pointed at Sai, "Hey I'm not that bad" Sai defended himself but Hinata just raised a brow "You are bad" she spoke bluntly and turned back to her dad.

"So won't you introduce me" she grinned and peeked behind the group, "Hey I'm Mai" she chirped at the newbies, and Sai being the pervert he is came behind Hinata latching his arms around her waist while he spoke "And I'm Sai".

His gesture had angered both Hyuga's, surprising the teens behind Hiashi.

"HEY, NO TOUCHING!" shouted both Hyugas as Hinata dug her elbow in his gut making him fall, "That's what you get" Hinata sneered as she hid behind her enraged father.

Hiashi was mad SO mad he is ready to kill this punk who touched his daughter 'If he knew his intentions wonder what he'll do' Hinata smiled at the thought of her father killing Sai 'It'll be heaven' she sighed dreamily hugging her father from behind.

"AND IF YOU MERELY TOUCH HER AGAIN YOU'LL FACE ME NEXT TIME" Hiashi huffed as he shouted at the still whimpering Sai. 'What a wus' this thought had ran through each of the teens who were snickering at the 'wuss'.

Upon hearing snickering Hinata turned back to the group, "Funny right" she giggled. When she opened her eyes and took in the appearance of the group.

The first person who caught her attention was a brunette with his hair up in a spiky ponytail, he had stud earrings on both ears and was standing in a slouch manner, 'He seems familiar' Hinata thought.

Next were 2 girls who were beside each other muffling their laughs, one was a blonde with four spiky ponytails and beside her was a brunette; her hair was up in 2 buns. They were really pretty.

Then 2 guys who looked like they were best friends more brothers as they were making faces at Sai for being a dumbass 'They're right he is a dumbass and a pervert' she thought. One was a blond with whiskers tattooed on his face and the other was a brunette with red tattoos dragging down both of his cheeks.

And lastly was a raven haired, his hair was thick and spiky, his eyes were deep onyx, and from his posture she guessed he was the leader of the group.

'Oh my' Hinata thought as she stared, her staring had been so intense that it made the raven head turn his head and stare at her. Shock ran across his eyes as he took in her appearance.

After cussing out Sai, Hiashi looked back at his daughter only to see her in a staring contest with a raven head. Deciding to interrupt their little contest he cleared his throat catching them off guard.

"Well Mai after that little stunt this punk pulled off now I can introduce you to your new co-workers. This is Sasuke lead singer, Naruto drummer, Kiba bass player, Tenten another bass player, Temari guitarist but she can hit the drums incredibly well and Shikamaru pianist, they're 'Konoha 6'" he smiled, but Hinata seemed otherwise, the names were familiar too familiar. She couldn't believe her father brought her old friends!

Hiashi smiled when he saw Hinata's face, she seemed uncomfortable, "Honey, are you ok?" he asked, shaking her head Hinata smiled at her father, "No everything is fine, umm can I talk to you for a second?" she spoke lowly, "Of course come on" with that Hinata pulled her father from the group.

"You think we did something wrong?" Naruto furred his brows confused, "No dumbass the girl wants to talk to Hiashi" Kiba sighed.

"Hey guys, if he's Hiashi Hyuga doesn't it mean that Hinata is nearby he's her father after all" Tenten's eyes lightened with hope to see her old best friend, "Ten, I don't think she's here" Temari sighed sadly, "You don't know that! " Tenten crossed her arms and huffed not believing Temari at all.

That name rang in Sasuke's mind, it has been so long since he heard that name, when she left him at the funeral he was so hurt by her departure, it was like a piece of him was torn and since then he promised not to fall in love again because Hinata took that place, and he hasn't given up hope in meeting her again. That's why he decided to accept the offer to America, for a chance just to see her beautiful face again.

But this girl reminded him so much of Hinata, her actions even some of her features, but it can't be possible this girl had dark purple eyes and her hair was long and Hinata had milky lavender eyes and her hair was short, hung above her shoulders.

'No its possible! That's not Hinata' he sighed heavily and watching Mai and Hiashi go.

* * *

Dragging her father to the side of the elevator she sighed heavily "Do you who those people are?" Hinata whispered angrily, "Yes Hinata and I think you should stop running away and face your fears" Hiashi looked sternly at her "Hinata you are not what you were before, you're quite distant except on stage. You need to mend your bonds even if you are a different person now" he said staring at her shocked expression.

"But I can't it was my fault that I ruined their lives before, it was my fault that Gaara died" she voice was cracking but her father grabbed her in a soft embrace, "No Hinata it's not your fault that Gaara risked his life for you, he loved you and he didn't want to see you dead but he didn't know it will take his own life away" Hiashi whispered in her hair rubbing her back soothingly.

Pulling away Hinata bit her lip and looked at her father "I don't want them heartbroken again" she whispered, "You won't, just give them a chance you never know what would happen" he smiled as he cocked his head to the group, "Let's go maybe they're wonder where we ran off" he chuckled making Hinata crack a smile, "Okay"

When Hinata and Hiashi returned "Well everything is resolved now, let's head to the concert hall where you'll guys perform for the first time in two weeks" he clapped his hands getting the teens attention, who already started to walk towards the limo.

"I feel we're forgetting something" Hinata told her father who had an evil glint in his eye "Nah we didn't" he assured her smirking as Hinata gave him a skeptical look but brushed it off.

* * *

"Anyone there?" a voice whimpered as darkness engulfed around them.

"HEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!" the voice screamed in fear.

(Poor Sai)

* * *

Hinata smiled as she entered the concert hall, it was her sanctuary and was glad for the opportunity to perform instead of being stuffed in an office like her father intended her to do, but he figured she's better off on stage than backstage.

Everyone head to backstage to grab their instruments, "Well guys how about showing us some of your skills" she grinned at the group who smiled back, "Sure thing" Tenten smiled slinging her bass on her shoulder.

As they entered the stage Sasuke was in front with the microphone and he decided he won't play any instrument, Temari was with her guitar on the right side, with Shikamaru ready on his keyboard, in the back was Nauto happily seating himself behind his baby; the drums and on his left was Kiba and Tenten on their basses. Temari smirked at Kiba and Tenten as they began playing their instruments.

_**All at once by The Fray**_

Sasuke looked at his 2 audience and began to sing, his lyrics were reminding him at how there are certain people that you just keep coming back to, and that's why he was here, he wants to come back to Hinata.

For the line Naruto and Shikamaru joined in playing, as Sasuke sung he thought back at the women who wanted to pursue him but he always compared them to Hinata, it seems none are fit enough.

When Hinata left him it was so hard to let her go but it was the right thing, he couldn't persuade her to stay, he needed her and because of his need he always compared women to someone who isn't there anymore.

Hinata looked at Sasuke who was staring back, she felt that this song was about her, the lyrics were heart breaking and that's why Hinata didn't want to be invovled in their lives because she ruined them once before.

Naruto hit the drums even harder as he felt the pain in Sasuke's voice and it seems he wasn't the only one who felt is pain as the others played their hearts out.

Sasuke's voice shown how hurt he was, he knew perfection will never come and before he had her but he lost her.

Hinata was in a trance, his voice had reached her heart and every lyric burned, when he ended the song. Hinata and Hiashi clapped for the new group, they were talented and deserved a spot in fame and Hinata wasn't going to stop them because she doesn't want them to recognize her. "That was great guys" she grinned at them hiding her pain from hearing the song.

Tenten's eyes sparkled "Thank you but can you sing for us pleeaasee!" she chirped jumping a bit, 'Typical Tenten' Hinata thought shaking her head laughing.

"Well let me call the guys and I'll be right on it" Hinata smiled sweetly walking back stage calling her band. When everything was set Hinata picked up her microphone and watched at the seated teens near her father.

_**Everybody Hurts by Avril Lavigne**_

As soon as the guitars played Hinata sung she thought back to Gaara, she couldn't do this on her own. A piece of her died with Gaara, she was hurt and because of her everyone around her was hurt.

She was trying to reply to Sasuke's song, he was hurt and she was trying to reassure him that everyone have had a moment in their life that they were affected deeply and it's okay, because he wasn't the only one, everyone can relate in this.

Hinata's voice was light and full of emotion as she locked eyes with Sasuke who seemed mesmerized by her voice and lyrics, closing her eyes Hinata felt tears prick her eyes but held them back.

She missed Gaara so dearly and when he died she felt so numb and couldn't do anything on her own, Hiashi had to help her every step of the way and whenever she stepped on the stage her old self started to slowly return.

Opening her amethyst eyes, sometimes she wished she could turn time back so that she could take away all the pain that she has caused, but she can't.

Harmonizing her voice, her eyes ran across their faces. They were full of awe and understanding, this made Hinata smile they understood and it was the first step to mend their broken bonds, ending the song she watched their expressions.

After a moment of silence "THAT WAS GREAT" a loud shout came from none other than Naruto, "Yeah he's right" the girls chirped, everyone agreed that she had done a great job and Hinata grinned "Why thank you I think this tour will be great" she winked at them, and Sasuke looked at her suspiciously even though she is way different than Hinata appearance wise she had some traits like her.

* * *

**AN: Like? Hate? Review!**


	3. Forget me

**AN: Woohoooo! I'm so happy I loved the reviews you guys sent me and now I present to you the third chapter!**

**Warning: It's a bit sad **_**but**_** it'll get happier as we go, gonna ****have**** lots of funny moments a few sad ones too …. So ya ENJOY!**

**Ps: I'm a bit sad cuz my brother is going away for a couple of weeks today I just wish him a safe flight, you'll be missed bro :( and I love you even though you are annoying XD.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Back To You

The next two weeks had been hectic one was from the preparation for the big concert; they had to practice for long hours to perfect their songs and two Hinata was in an emotional crisis.

Looking at her friends made Hinata feel guilty, making her feel as if she's gonna burst from all the stress, even though she practiced with them she never did once sing her song, all she did was show up and watch them practice, but she gave them their notes to practice on.

Hinata wasn't stupid enough to sing her song after listening to Sasuke's, she felt as though her heart is going to burst. Every time she hears it it's like the first time, it brought tears to her eyes and all she wanted to do was reveal herself and apologize but she knows if she did, then she could kiss renewing their bonds goodbye.

And today is the day of the concert Hinata was feeling nervous about singing, she just hoped Sasuke would listen to the lyrics carefully and forgets about her, she wants him to be happy and with her is not the answer to his happiness.

The guys were backstage getting ready for their introduction performance, Hiashi decided that the tour will start in American then head to other parts in the world. But what made Hinata even more nervous about this concert is she has to do a duet with Sasuke.

Never before she performed with him not even in school, at practice she always found a way to avoid singing with him so all they could do for Hinata is for her to listen to the music and learn the lyrics on her own.

The reason for her backing away is because she's frightened that the memories of Gaara returns to her and have her mental breakdown but now she has to collect herself in order not to ruin the show for everyone.

Hinata was in her dressing room looking over her outfit, she was wearing a sleeveless white poofy dress with lilac streaks on the lace, and she put on some black boots with spiked heels that reached her knee. Her makeup was simple and light, she still didn't lose the habit of simple clothing yet elegant. She left her hair open but recently she cut it so it was layered.

When she was done Hinata walked out of the dressing room and saw the guys were ready to rock, and the girls' clothes were so cute in Hinata's opinion.

Temari was wearing ripped skinny jeans and a black top tank and a form fitting hoddie leaving the zipper open and she was wearing the same shoes as Hinata but instead it was till mid calf, her hair was out of its usual pony tails, instead it was open and ruffled up beautifully, she had this punk rocker vibe which was so Temari.

Tenten was in a similar style but she was wearing checkered leggings with green converse, a black sleeveless shirt and an electric blue blazer over the shirt, her hair was smoothed out with bangs framing her soft features. And the guys were equally hot they were wearing the same styles as each other; all of them were in baggy cargo pants and shirts.

"So everyone ready?" Hinata's voice made them jump and look at her scared by the surprise appearance, "Yeah" they answered awkwardly since their hearts were thumping hard because of the scare she gave them, "Ok then let's go" she chirped happily skipping for to the stage with the guys after her.

Cheering and hooting were heard as Hinata emerged on stage with the guys after her, "Hey guys, well looks like I have too many specials guests lately" she joked as the cheering amplified, "Well behind me is a new group and they're amazing I wouldn't miss a chance on hearing them again so welcome 'Konoha 6'" Hinata clapped as she faced the guys who were smiling and waving to the crowd.

A smile crept up her lips, they were full of life and she wants that feeling stays with them forever, so walking off the stage; she let the newbie's take over. Sitting backstage she watched them confidently walking into their places.

"It's nice to be here, so I hope you guys enjoy us" Sasuke smiled as he waited to the guys to start playing.

_**Far away by Nickelback**_

Temari, Tenten and Kiba started to do the intro, soothing notes reached the ears of the viewers making them sway along the beautiful notes but when Sasuke sung shock had struck everyone as light drum beats and piano notes joined him.

His voice was deep and alluring making all the girls scream wanting more from him, but Sasuke was in his own world as he sung all he could think of was Hinata. She was engraved in his mind and never in a million years he would forget her.

He made mistakes that he regrets; one was taking Sakura's offer to protect Hinata. He should've forgotten her and stayed with Hinata, if he just stayed none of this would've happened and Gaara would still be alive.

He loves her but she was so far away, he never passed a day without missing her he sometimes wished she would be by his side but she was gone.

If she was with him he would've begged for one more chance and he'll give anything except giving up he really needed her but she was far away for far too long.

He could let everything slip and just be with her but will he ever complete his wish?

Hinata's heart sped up as she listened to him, his voice was so similar to Gaara that deep voice had just been recreated but in Sasuke. At practice his voice was normal not this deep but when he preformed Hinata felt Gaara was in him.

Quickly she wiped her eyes without ruining her makeup and walked on stage with the mic, "Weren't they great" she shouted hiding her cracky voice, and the crowd just screamed louder.

"I'm amazed by them and I love each song they showed me until now but don't worry you'll see more of them around the world in our grand tour" she grinned looking at the happy crowd, turning around to see the breathless guys she winked at them, signaling she'll sing the next song.

So Sasuke grabbed a guitar and stood beside Temari so he could accompany her playing, Hinata smiled softly at him and turned her head towards the stage, she closed her eyes listening to the tones that were playing.

_**Already gone by Kelly Clarkson**_

The guys were waiting eagerly to hear her because the notes they played had hit their hearts and with the lyrics it would all make sense.

Hinata smiled sadly as she sung softly, she remembered when she wanted him but her memories were haunted. First was when he broke her heart because of Sakura and then the death of Gaara had affected her the most. They were meant to say goodbye.

Sasuke's eyes widened; was this what she was hiding? Was this her answer to his song? For some reason he felt her lyrics were towards him but that was impossible there was no way in hell that she was singing to him and if she did wouldn't that make her Hinata?

They were the only ones who shared those memories so how did this stranger get them?

Hinata glanced and saw Sasuke's eyes were wide open; she smiled so he got it. She never wanted their flame to burn away and she didn't come here to hurt him so this was for the best if she reconciles their lost love she'll just hurt him and someone has to leave in order for him to be unhurt.

She was the one who left.

Already gone.

Looking at him made it hard for her not to fall into his arms but he could do better, he could find a better girl that won't hurt him and break his heart.

She floated back to when they shared their first kiss, it was perfect but perfect couldn't keep this love alive, but she loved him enough to let him go and find someone better.

She wants him to move on to the better.

She took a deep breath as she heard the crowd cheered, hooted and created all new voices because of their amazement by Hinata or Mai as they knew her, she was full of surprises and they were glad to hear someone like her everywhere.

Sasuke stood frozen as he finished playing, was this for real or was this a joke? Did she really just sing that, did she tell him to move on? Sasuke couldn't rack his brain through this song it just hurts that she would tell him a thing if this was really for him.

Hinata smiled at the crowd thanking them for their support until Sasuke came beside her making her heart beat faster when he looked at her a bit angrily 'It's for the best' she thought as she smiled at him handing him the other microphone for them to sing the duet.

He took it lightly making their hands brush; his touch felt as though lightning struck her. It was that tense, how long since she touched him maybe too long.

_**Airplanes by B.o.B feat Hayley Williams **_

As soon as Shikamaru hit the first notes Hinata started to sing, Sasuke was still looking at her and when she finished he angrily sung.

Frustration racked his brain and to release all his stress he'll sing it out, he always wished for Hinata to be beside him and go back to a place much simpler than this. Once before he waited for Hinata to call him but that never happened and so he gave up on phone calls, and decided if he was going to meet he must go to her.

Hinata also sometimes wished for a wish, this shit was really getting to her and not being near the one she loved before had penetrated her heart with guilt and sorrow for herself, but now she wants him to be happy, hers doesn't matter anymore.

Releasing his aggravation Sasuke sighed deeply as he and Hinata ended the song quietly.

Ending their concert successfully they waved to the crowd and disappeared into the back of the stage. The guys were happy and all sighed in relief except for Sasuke who quickly walked away getting everyone in confusion but they brushed it off. Hinata sighed sadly 'Guess he didn't take the song too well, I just hope it didn't give out on who I really am'

Temari ran to Hinata and smiled "You're amazing Mai, I didn't expect you to get that song this good" Hinata smiled softly "Thank you, you were great as well, your guitar skills are amazing" that comment seemed to get Temari down a bit making Hinata a bit confused, "What's wrong?"

Temari sighed sadly "You know the reason I got into the guitar was because of my best friend, I used to play the drums for our band, but when Hinata left I decided to play the guitar in the memory of her. She was an amazing person and made everyone's life quite hectic but fun none the less" she laughed fondly remembering the pranks and jokes they shared together.

Hinata blinked out the tears, she felt responsible for making Temari feel that way. 'Guess everyone I was involved with is miserable because of me' she smiled sympathetically "I'm sure you'll meet her soon, well I have to go it was a long night" she patted her friend's shoulder and left for her dressing room.

Sitting heavily on the couch, she buried her head between her knees trying to control her tears, she was breathing heavily as Temari's words played in her mind. Raising her head tears slipped past her eyes.

'How could I be so oblivious to their pain? I don't want to hurt them but my presence in their lives caused them grief , first Gaara's death was because of me, then Sasuke's heart ache again was because of me and now Temari's hurt because of my stupid mistake, who else did I affect?' she sighed sadly rubbing her eyes out of its tears.

"I really am a sucky friend" she whispered to herself.

* * *

**AN: Like? Hate? Review! (I'm getting a bit repetitive here but you like it right :D)**


	4. Undefeated

**AN: Sorry for the late update I've been a little busy but at last found the time to finish this chapter :D, this chapter is mostly about Sasuke's feelings but the next chapter will be more interesting. Have patience with me please :) Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Review please!**

* * *

Sasuke was angry, more than angry actually; he didn't know what possessed that **stranger** to tell him to move on. They didn't even meet till a couple weeks ago so there was no way she knew him before. Right?

'Unless she's Hinata, she did refer to herself as she sung. _**No**_, there is no way in _**hell**_ that girl is Hinata. She told me we would meet but when…?' Sasuke sighed in frustration and sat behind the desk in his hotel room.

He placed a piece of paper in front of him and just stared at it, "Why am I doing this?" he whispered lifting the pen beside him, "Why did I flew across the world in a chance to see her, I'm sure she has a better life without me now." He sighed sadly as he lowered his hand on the paper.

Automatically his hand wrote a word that surprised him **'Undefeated'**. Sasuke stared at the word in the middle of the paper, "Hmm? What is this?"

"Undefeated?" he whispered smiling a little "My perfect response" his smile widened as he wrote down all his thoughts on the paper.

As he finished he was taken back as he saw there was not a single space left in this paper, reading his thoughts some of the phrases were kind of poetic and they seem to fit his life perfectly.

Bringing out another piece out he took the phrases and rewrote them in a legible order, they were perfect.

The perfect response to Mai.

_**Gravity won't hold me down**_

Grinning he folded the paper and tucked it in his pocket, "You are going to hear my response Mai" Sasuke quickly left his room and went to the lobby so he could find his friends.

As he entered the lobby his eyes immediately fell on loud a group of people and straight away he knew they were his friends.

"Hey guys" he shouted catching their attention, "I have my response" he grinned taking out his paper.

_**I'm on top of the world**_

"What do you mean response?" Naruto cocked his head to the side confused by the raven's head choice of words, Sasuke sighed "I have a new song and I want to try it out, so I'm gonna need your skills on the drums same goes for you guys" he smiled at his friends

"Wohoo at last it had been long since you wrote one" Temari grinned "Come on lets go" Tenten smiled "I can't wait to hear it".

_**No looking back now**_

"Ugh this is troublesome, will you need a piano?" Shikamaru sighed, "No but I'll need a mixer and I know the guy" Sasuke smirked looking at Shikamaru who sighed tiredly.

"Gosh you are so lazy Shikamaru just be happy that you are semi famous" Temari frowned at her sorry excuse of a boyfriend but even though she loved him. "But you like it" he gave her a loopy sided grin and Temari sighed in defeat "Yea I do" she grinned kissing him.

"Will I ever see Neji again?" Tenten pouted looking at the two love birds, "I'm sure you gonna see him soon he told you that he'll meet you in the tour since he's joining" Kiba pointed out and that seemed to brighten Tenten's mood.

_**No one told me what it could be**_

"Come on guys let's try it out" Sasuke groaned as he saw them getting side tracked. At last after the teens were on track they all met up in Naruto's room since his drum set was there and it isn't really useful for him to walk around with his drum set when the rest could easily bring their instruments to his room.

"Okay, Temari you start on an F sharp and then transfer to Bb. Tenten Kiba you go with the E flat going to G sharp. Shikamaru I want to keep a steady beat then change it according to the tunes played and Naruto you too keep a steady beat then go wild as you like" Sasuke gave out their instruction grinning, the rest nodded but Naruto grinned since he can go you know 'Coo coo'. Ahh our Naruto.

_**I'm gonna live today**_

"Let's go guys" Sasuke stood in front of them with the microphone at hand.

They went on for 3 hours straight and the song came out beautiful, it was perfect. "Sasuke this is amazing I can't wait to play it to Mai I'm sure she's gonna love it" Tenten grinned placing her bass on the floor.

'That's what I intend to do' Sasuke smirked as he rested on Naruto's bed.

_**I'm undefeated**_

* * *

The next day Hinata just walked in the studio tried she didn't see any of Konoha 6 yesterday they just disappeared –poof– but she needed the break of not seeing them to sort out her mind.

Today they had a meeting with Hiashi in an hour so Hinata decided to make a detour, just to ignore them for a little while.

So she wondered to the music room and saw Sasuke's back to her, the guys were setting up. "What's going on?" Hinata smiled looking at the guys who just realized she was behind him.

"Getting ready to play, have a seat and enjoy our show" Naruto grinned as he played a tune.

Sasuke turned to look at her, 'This is for you' he thought smirking setting up his microphone.

_**Undefeated by Jason Derulo **_

Before anyone played Sasuke hummed bringing in Temari, Tenten and Kiba to start their playing, Hinata sat and stared at Sasuke who was staring at her, the first word that Sasuke whispered caught Hinata's attention.

'What? No way'

Shikamaru and Naruto joined in and they were going all out, Naruto hit the drums loudly grinning, he loved the beat of the song it inspired him somehow. Shikamaru was doing an even better job than at practice, the rhythm was smooth and hype all the way.

Hinata gaped a little at Sasuke 'So this is your response' she thought as he smirked at her, it's true that he made mistakes in the past but he'll learn and won't give up. Nothing could keep him down, and if anyone pushes him to the ground, Sasuke will just have to get up again.

Remember he's undefeated.

There was no looking back, he was here and he intended to see Hinata what was the use of his trip if he didn't get the chance to see his love, he just hoped that she didn't forget him no matter how far she was. Little did he know she was in front of him, literally.

Sasuke felt his heart flutter as he sang looking at Hinata, this is his response and he won't let one song let him give up no matter how much it affected him, he'll never give up on Hinata.

Sasuke ended the song with the one word that struck Hinata to the core, she looked up to him and saw the passion in his eyes but Hinata won't back down 'You will forget me' she thought.

"So how was it?" he spoke staring at the motionless Hyuga.

Snapping out of her thoughts Hinata looked back at the rest who all had eager grins save for Sasuke who just smirked lightly, "It was beautiful" she forced out "Great job guys" she smiled clapping a little.

"I wish Hinata was here she would've loved it. It fits her ya know" Tenten sighed sadly looking at Temari, and Hinata's heart broke a little 'And now Tenten' she thought looking at the sad brunette.

"I'm sorry Ten, we can't do anything about that hopefully we would meet soon" Temari patted her shoulder as they took off their instruments laying them on the wall.

Hinata smiled sadly "Don't worry I'm 100% sure you'll meet your friend" she walked up to Tenten giving her a hug 'I'll make your wish true but I can't let Sasuke see me, he must forget me'.

Giving her a final pat Hinata pulled out of the embrace, "How about we show Hiashi your new song I'm sure he would love it and want you to show it on tour" Hinata gave them a smile.

Sasuke watched her as she started to walk out of the room with the others following her 'Hope you got it but I have a feeling that things are gonna change' he sighed and walked out of the music room following them.


	5. Hinata?

**AN: Wow I think it's been long since I updated sorry :) hehe anyways enjoy chapter 5 I actually had troubles writing it so hope it's good :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto -_-**

* * *

Back To You

Everyone slipped in Hiashi's office who was waiting rather impatiently as he leaned against his desk drumming his fingers on the hard wood, "Where have you been?" he raised a brow at the teens who smiled sheepishly and took their seats quickly.

"Sorry Hiashi but they were showing me their new song and it's awesome! We should show it in the tour" Hinata smiled as she glanced at Sasuke who had this distant look in his eyes. Hiashi glanced at Hinata then to Sasuke.

"Well I'll have a listen to it and we'll see but we have important matters to discuss" as he scanned everyone's face he nodded and continued "In a week we'll be leaving for the tour, we'll begin in Europe visit London, Paris, Berlin and Vienna then in Asia we'll go to Dubai, Tokyo, Beijing and we'll end it in your home town Konoha I think that would be much better as it's you first professional tour" Hiashi smiled and everyone nodded happily.

Tenten and Temari squealed quietly at the thought of Paris and London they have a lot of shopping to do.

Naruto and Kiba high fived each other, they've got amusement parks to visit. Sasuke and Shikamaru had no plans but the trip would relax them.

"Also the new pop star that aroused a few weeks back will be joining us in Berlin for the concert I have agreed with her manager that if everything went well she'll continue the tour with us" he nodded as curiosity filled their eyes.

"Who is she?" Naruto voiced the question that ran in everyone's mind, "Sakura Haruno" silence filled the room everyone was shocked, Hiashi never knew about the Sakura fiasco so he didn't think there would be any problems between them.

"What's wrong?" he stared at the still shocked teens, "What do you mean Sakura Haruno, we can't work with that bitch" Temari fumed standing from her seat. "Mari calm down she doesn't deserve your anger" Shikamaru clutched her arms bringing her down but she wouldn't budge.

"What happened between you?" Hiashi spoke as he stared at Hinata whose eyes filled with unshed tears, there he knew that this Sakura have done something to them.

"That slut broke us apart she was the reason we…." Temari trailed off she couldn't tell Hiashi what she has done to Hinata and if she knew Hinata well enough, she would never tell her father this piece of information.

Sasuke kept quiet and stared at the ground, memories flooded his mind and they weren't pretty; Gaara's death, Hinata's leaving many many memories were horrible because of one bitch who just had to ruin everyone's happiness.

Hinata stared at her father pleadingly she didn't want him to press further in the matter and so understanding his daughter and nodded knowingly, "Okay then she'll just stay for the Berlin concert only and then you'll never have to work with her okay" Hiashi smiled.

But that didn't satisfy them, they never want to see her ever but what can they. One concert is much better than the rest of the tour so they nodded grimly.

"Okay, now that's fixed Mai you'll have to do that duet with _**Sai**_" Hiashi grimaced at the thought of that pervert but the stupid contract is stopping him from killing that prissy bitch.

"Ohhhh! Do I have to? Last time was enough" Hinata groaned Sai was the kind of person that you'd get enough of the first time, unfortunately for the Hyuga she has to face him, again.

"Stupid Danzo contacted me yesterday and he says Sai doesn't have the time so he wants to finish it as soon as possible" Hiashi pouted.

"As if, he just wants to stare at my butt" Hinata muttered as the rest snickered well except for Sasuke who just kept thinking, still being emo….. Awkward.

"So concluding this meeting, Mai tomorrow you'll do the duet you have 20 minutes maximum to finish it so I can get rid of his face, and the rest of you get ready for next week" he smiled as Hinata whooped.

"YES 20 MINUTES ONLY!" her sudden scream scared the crap out of everyone except her father who watched her jump in happiness.

"Are you done?" Hiashi groaned embarrassed by her sudden outburst, 'I can't believe she's my daughter but she's definitely her mother's daughter' he smiled slightly at his late wife.

Six pairs of eyes watched her jump till she jumped on the couch almost falling of Naruto and Kiba who sat beside her; I think they regretted their decision now.

"What? I was happy, sue me" Hinata shrugged and the rest shook their head in defeat and walked out of the room leaving Hiashi behind to do some overdue paper work.

The guys were excited for the tour but when Tenten groaned they remembered the little detail that they have to put up with.

"What are we going to do about Sakura-slut?" she pouted and Hinata smirked

"How about we give her our own little welcome?" turning her smirk to a grin and the girls mirrored her own grin.

"My my is Mai joining our conspiracy?" Temari smirked slung her arm around her shoulders and Hinata shrugged.

"I've never done well with bitches honestly so if you can't beat them join'em" Hinata grinned as they stared at her happily.

"Sasuke what do you think we should do?" Naruto grinned as he saw his eyes glint mischievously.

"I think I know the perfect way and Mai you'll be a huge part of it"

After their scheming and evil laughs, it was too perfect and they knew nothing would go wrong.

_**Sakura is going down.**_

The guys decided they would return to the hotel but the girls stayed behind and made their way to the music room.

"Gosh I can't wait till that bitch arrives she's in for it" Tenten skipped and picked her bass up as Temari went behind the drum set bleating out a beat.

"I missed those babies" she sighed thumping the drums, Tenten strummed her bass

"Thank goodness I didn't give up my baby" Tenten grinned changing the tune.

"I didn't give it up I just miss them, you know since I play guitar for us" she grumbled as she hit the drums flowing with Tenten's tunes.

"Wow that's an awesome tune" Hinata smiled as she picked up the thrown black guitar and strummed blending in with the girls' rhythm.

"You're not doing so badly yourself" Temari grinned as her heart swelled up, the tune was kind of happy but it did have this edge that brought sadness to your heart.

_**Who knew by Pink **_

Temari's smile dampened a bit and started to sing, her voice was a bit rough as she sang, memories entered her mind as she remembered the days that Hinata was with them and she stared at Mai her playing was so like Hinata, if she heard it somewhere else, she'd be easily fooled and thought Hinata was playing instead of this pop star sensation.

Temari quickly hit the drums taking her frustration out, if someone told her three years ago that Hinata will leave them she would've never believed them and punch them screaming that they are all wrong, she thought she knew better but obviously she didn't. Who knew?

Hinata saw Temari's face scrunch up in concentration, her lyrics were speaking about her and their past, and this made Hinata sad and made Temari lose trust in her. She quickly diminished the idea and continued to play as Temari stopped.

Tenten felt the need to add her part in the song when Temari stopped, she looked her in the eye as if telling her she would be taking over, she earned an approved nod as she started to sing.

She remembered when they would fool around and have the time of their life, sleepovers, pranks that they did together. They were like inseparable sisters but life drove them apart.

Those were the innocent days and she desperately wanted them back, she wanted to hug Hinata and still call her a friend but she knows better, both Tenten and Temari sung releasing their sadness into the song, they wanted Hinata back but how can they when she is gone.

Temari concentrated and she knew that people knew better than her, Hinata left and it broke her. She would lock her memories in her mind and never forget them; she'll cherish them until they meet again. Or forever since she knew there was no chance for them to meet.

Hinata stared at both of them, did they really held this much hope on meeting again? She sighed sadly as she played softer seeing both of her old best friends ended the song beautifully.

Tenten and Temari were panting; it took a lot of breath singing that song but definitely worth. This helped them to exorcise their emotions in a sanely way.

"That was amazing" Tenten jumped up and laughed, "You're just like Hinata" she unknowingly said. Hinata jaw dropped slightly, they were comparing her with the old Hinata 'Is it right to tell them?' Hinata smiled a little

"Thanks I guess" she answered unsurely.

"Well that was a great practice, but we have to head back" Temari stretched standing up, making her way towards to the door with Tenten but Hinata stood thinking further, "You coming?" Tenten asked as doubt flashed crossed Hinata's face.

"I-I have something to tell you guys" she whispered as she stared at her old best friends.

"Hey what's wrong?" Temari stared at her when tears flooded her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry" Hinata shook violently as tear fell against her will, quickly Tenten and Temari came to her side.

"What's wrong Mai, why are you sorry?" Tenten hugged her side as Hinata fell to her knees.

"It's my fault that everyone's feeling horrible, I'm the reason why everything collapsed" Hinata sobbed as she hugged both girls who were shocked by her words.

"I'm Hinata" she whispered, feeling both girls stiffen she parted from the hug as she stared at them.

"You're Hinata? No way" Temari whispered as she stared a head.

"It's me" Hinata lifted her hand to her eyes as she took off her lenses revealing her opal eyes. "Can you forgive me?"

"Hinata? What do you mean to forgive you? We've been wishing for this day for a really long time" Tenten shouted as she tackled Hinata to her back snapping Temari out of her daze.

"Oh my god it's really you!" Temari shouted as she dove on top of Tenten. Hinata laughed from her shock but feeling the pressure of two bodies stopped from oxygen flowing in her.

"Uh guys! OXYGEN" Hinata shouted as both girls rolled of her laughing.

"I can't believe it's you, you grew your hair. It's prettier" Tenten smiled and Temari agreed.

"I think this tour will be more entertaining since we got you back" Temari grinned as Hinata smiled widely.

"And don't forget crushing Sakura" Hinata winked.

"Sasuke's gonna be so happy when he finds out" Tenten squealed "You'll be a couple after a long time". There Hinata's smiled faltered.

"I don't think I'll be telling Sasuke about me" Hinata looked down.

"What? Sasuke is practically dying without you! You have to be together" Temari frowned in confusion.

"It's better that way I've hurt him enough" Hinata sighed.

"You didn't hurt him Sakura did" Tenten protested.

"No I did even after I knew the truth I still left him, it's wrong for me to be back with him. There are much better girls other than me" Hinata's voice quivered but she held her ground, if she wanted Sasuke to be happy then the answer isn't with her.


	6. Thoughts

**AN: At last a new chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews! Oh and I'm rewriting 'Talents' since it's not really that brilliant, too many mistakes. Would you give it another try for me please the first chapter is up :D **

**Also sorry for the short late chapter…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

Back To You

A week passed and it's time for their tour, honestly everyone was nervous they don't know how the trip will play out and with Sakura coming in it made matters worse. Since the girls found out about Hinata they haven't left her side trying to cherish ever moment scared that she might go away again. The closeness of the girls got the guys a little suspicious but then they figured that Tenten and Temari wanted to be friends with her.

They were all in the lobby waiting for their ride; Sasuke distanced himself to think for a minute. Thoughts swarmed his mind about Hinata, the tour, Mai, Sakura everything seemed to be tolling up on him and he needed the mind rest even it's a minute.

Sighing he leaned against the marble wall behind him, 'Maybe this trip was a mistake I'll never find her, if she did love me she would've told me or something. I'm so dumb for thinking we would have another chance' he closed his eyes as tears pricked his eyes.

'Hinata wasn't meant to be mine' Sasuke swallowed the huge lump that clogged his throat, thinking about Hinata made his emotions bubble and he was the one with the self control but when it comes to her life wasn't fair.

"Hey Sasuke you okay man?" Naruto came up to him, seeing the Uchiha on his own he knew that he was thinking about Hinata truly he missed her too but not as much as Sasuke, he and Hinata had history so he wouldn't really understand.

"Hn" Sasuke hummed and Naruto sighed.

"Can't you forget her? You came all the way here to see her but now we're leaving I doubt you'll meet her ever, she's far away" Naruto looked sympathetically at Sasuke, look at what this woman did to his best friend.

"No Naruto, you should know that Hinata meant everything to me so it's hard for me to just forget her" he looked back at the blond who sighed in defeat.

"Then stop living in regret think about the happy memories you two shared, why do you keep beating yourself up?" Naruto protested trying to reason with him.

"What happy memories? I had to watch her in another guy's arms all because of that bitch, you know that! This misery is all I have" Sasuke whispered his last words.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, "I'm sorry but don't live that way"

"I don't care" Sasuke grimaced as Naruto sighed

"You know what, I give up you can do anything you want but seeing my best friend broken really hurts, think about the others" after saying that Naruto left Sasuke to his own thoughts.

'It's not that easy'

Hinata smiled at Tenten and Temari guess telling them her secret made their bond even stronger, oh how she missed them. Suddenly her thoughts went back to Sasuke he was quiet today so looking in the corner of her eyes she saw Naruto sighing in defeat leaving Sasuke.

She almost gasped when she saw the sheen of tears shimmering in his eyes, biting her lip she got back in the conversation with the girls, 'Will he take me back if he found out? No no he mustn't know look at the state he's in' Hinata shook her head slightly looking up she saw a familiar brunette walk in.

The corners of her mouth lifted as she saw the familiar face waving at them.

"Hey guys, long time no see" Neji Hyuga in the flesh smiled at the group, immediately Tenten squealed and latched herself on him.

"NEJI I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, DON'T YOU DARE LEAVING ME AGAIN!" screaming in his ear got him a little buzzed but hugged his girlfriend none the less, he really love her.

"Great to see you too darling" he grinned giving her a sweet kiss just showing how much he missed her too.

"Neji" Kiba patted him on the shoulder.

"How are you doing man?" Naruto grinned

"Great to have you back?" Temari winked giving him a hug.

"Hn" (Guess who)

"Heh good to see you" Shikamaru waved lazily from his seat.

"Hello Neji" Hinata greeted formly even though Neji knew her secret she wasn't going to risk it.

After the greetings they made their way towards their awaiting car and as soon as they got in music and chatter erupted save for Sasuke who contributed very little. They made to the airport safely; everything went to plan as they rode on the plane and flew to their first destination.

_**London**_

* * *

Cold air rushed passed them making everyone shiver lightly, "Why does have to be so cold?" Naruto groaned rubbing is hands together trying to create a little heat.

"Dumbass, we're in April what did you expect sunshine and rainbows?" Kiba retorted as he too tried to create a little heat for himself.

"But it should be spring not winter" he whined until a thump got him to shut up.

"Get over it" a passive voice quieted down all the ranting over with.

"God knows how you can sing with passion" Naruto grumbled under his breath as they walked to the car that waited to for them.

Hinata frowned a little watching Sasuke walk past her, his face was expressionless no emotion was shown what's so ever. His change was surprise as just a week ago he was laughing telling them about his plan he has for Sakura but now he's numb.

Trying to forget the pain in her chest Hinata got in the car with the others, "Much better" Shikamaru sighed as Temari snuggled against him.

The ride to the hotel had been quiet as everyone had been in their own world, Naruto and Kiba were engrossed in the TV some sport channel. Temari and Shikamaru were sleeping against each other, Tenten and Neji were catching up on what was missed over the last few months and Sasuke was watching out of the window thinking.

Hinata sighed lightly as she took out a small book out of her bag; it was filled with her words and thoughts. Opening on a fresh page she glided the pen over the lined paper.

_**I've created huge mistakes, I don't know how many times I've already said this but I did.**_

_**Is it right for me to treat him like he wasn't part of my old life?**_

_**Is it right for me to watch him suffer as I stand on the sidelines?**_

_**I feel **__**like **__**I'm locked, prisoner to my own jail. Walls around me suffocating me to no end.**_

_**But will I break away or **__**be **__**locked in?**_

_**Will I have the courage to tell him? **_

_**Is it better to keep him in ignorance?**_

_**So many unanswered questions are torturing my mind, I just wish I could show the real me forget my mistakes and open to him, get him to love me once again.**_

Hinata felt the urge to cry but she held it in and turned her head to the window leaving her book open for eyes to see.


	7. Rekindle

**AN: Hey! No worries it's el H.H just changed my pen name :p Okay to be honest this chapter is a bit odd, you might love it or not. Oh and check out in fictionpress 'When Kate and Peter met' such a cute story by addicted. Series .fiction (no spaces). So yeah… I'm even feeling odd today -_- Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

Back To You

Sasuke sighed looking at the passing cars and buildings he felt this heavy weight on his heart, words had been swimming in his mind if he had a paper and pen he would at least cease the weight on his heart but unfortunately he didn't bring any stationary ware.

But that didn't stop him to think over the words that are swirling in his mind; his lips opened a little as a quite hum escaped, letting the words reach to the tip of his tongue his hum combined with the locked words.

_**I'm dying to, god I'm trying to**_

_**Trying not to love you...**_

Sasuke blinked quickly shutting his lips, did he really said that? Will he try not to love her anymore? He guessed it's better that way she isn't there and he's the only one being stuck in time waiting for her.

His eyes looked in front of him to find Mai looking out of the window but what surprised him was the sheen of tears that glossed her eyes, his heart skipped a beat he wondered what was wrong with her but he bit his tongue so he wouldn't voice his worry. Involuntary words had already escaped and he didn't want anymore.

His gaze trailed to her lap to see an open book and a pen carelessly been placed on the edge of her lap and he knew if they passed a bum they would fall, as if on cue they passed a high bum throwing the book upside down on the floor along with the pen beside it.

Mai didn't seem to notice so Sasuke being the gentleman reached down for the book and pen, when he turned the book over he couldn't help but gape over the words but quickly he closed the book as if the words burned.

Gasping lightly he looked over to the oblivious Mai he quietly placed the book and pen back on her lap, feeling his touch Mai looked over him questioning with the tears still intact within her eyes, "Your book and pen fell" he quietly said and understanding she nodded offering him a small thank you.

Sasuke sat back on his seat and looked over Mai one last time, those words they obviously meant something for her to write and almost cry about. For some reason he felt he knew what she meant behind them, maybe getting to know her won't be a bad idea.

Ten minutes later their car stopped signaling that they reached the lavish hotel, slowly one by one they hopped off and Sasuke was the last to be off. The girls huddled together planning their shopping trip but that won't be anytime soon since Hiashi came out of the hotel glass doors.

"At last you arrived well we have lots to prepare since the concert is pushed up for tonight and it's already 3 pm" Hiashi smiled.

"What about our shopping spree?" Tenten's eyes widened in horror as the others groaned at the too soon for their liking concert.

"We are staying for two more days for rest so you have tomorrow and the day after, come on now your luggage is in your rooms freshen up and meet down here in an hour" Hiashi smiled passing out their room keys.

Eagerly they took their room keys and passed Hiashi for the elevators, the trip was long and a shower was definitely needed. Unfortunately they weren't all in the same floor; first to stop were Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji then followed by Kiba and Naruto.

Sasuke and Hinata were left, the last floor was a long way up so the quiet atmosphere brought awkwardness between the two, Hinata glanced at him but he was passive as ever staring at the elevator doors.

_**Ten floors to go...**_

"Um Thank you again Sasuke" Hinata smiled awkwardly receiving a nod she nodded and stared on the floor.

_**Eight floors to go...**_

"So you excited for the concert here?" Hinata tried again to converse with him, even though she wanted him to forget their old love that didn't mean he can't be friends with Mai, "Yeah" Sasuke replied nonchalantly making her huff in annoyance.

_**Five floors to go...**_

Sasuke glanced at Mai she had been trying to converse with him to erase the awkward atmosphere but he hadn't given her any chance to continue, honestly he was still thinking over what she wrote but why did his heart skipped a beat when he saw her teary eyes.

Suddenly a flash of teary lavender eyes crossed his mind, their eyes seems so similar if they changed the colour to lavender he wouldn't doubt that they were Hinata's.

_**Three floors to go...**_

Putting piece by piece together this Mai character seems more and more like Hinata, first their similar personalities, their feelings, their over protectiveness to the people they love what else?

_**Two floors to go...**_

Is it even possible? It could be... they're the same age and Mai arrived in stardom right after Hinata left Konoha. There is the biggest chance that Mai and Hinata are the same person.

Not holding anymore Sasuke's fist slammed on the stop button, the elevator jerked scaring Hinata out of her wits, "What the hell was that for Sasuke?" she shouted as she looked over Sasuke who still had his fist on the button, his back hunched and his face is hidden from Hinata.

What was he thinking?

Sasuke slowly looked over the female but his eyes were still hidden behind his bangs, Hinata was scared looking at his expression. His lips were in a line and his eyes were obviously expressionless.

He slowly advanced to Hinata who had her back against the elevator wall, Sasuke slammed his hands on the wall on either side her head making her wince at the vibration his slam made.

"You are Hinata" it wasn't a question, it was a statement. The truth.

Her eyes widened at his accusation, how did he find out? How did he thought of the possibility of them being the same person, trying to protest she was immediately stopped as he kissed her.

His lips shut her up, frozen her but he didn't move them either. Both frozen in time not believing what the other did, making the first move slowly Sasuke put the slightest pressure waking Hinata from her trance.

Not holding back anymore Hinata kissed him back, enough was enough having him in front her for long and being in denial was wrong but this, this felt so right. Hinata snaked her arms around his neck bringing him closer.

After a while they parted breathing deeply Hinata smiled making Sasuke grin, "Hinata it's been a while" he whispered

"Wow... I was wrong..." she bit her lip bringing him back to another rekindling kiss.


End file.
